All The Same
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Vilkas had just returned from wiping out a sliver-hand clan. Missing his lover Ava, he rushed to their room only to stop dead. He could hear the one thing no one should ever hear from their lovers room. Moaning. A lot of moaning. He bared his teeth, he's going to kill someone.
1. Caught In The Act

**All The Same**

**Caught In The Act**

Vilkas sighed as he made his way into Jorrvaskr, he'd been away for sometime now from all those silver hand clans he'd cleared out, and he missed his Ava dearly.

The dark elf had just showed up a few months ago, with no experience in how to be warrior, or how to hold a sword properly, and now she was Harbinger of the Companions.

Oh how far she had come, now she was the best fighter of them all. He was so proud of his lover, she even cured Kodlak of his beast blood, and brought back several witches heads for them as well. That was when he realized he was in love with her.

He was so excited to see Ava, he missed her so much. He nodded his head towards his brother, Farkas, in passing. He reached the end of the hall to the room they shared.

He froze in dread on what his ears picked up. Moaning. He could hear his lover's moans through the door.

Was he gone too long? Did she find another lover to satisfy her needs. The amount of fury that pulsed through him, just from the thought of Ava taking another lover, was staggering.

He ripped the double doors open, ready to rip this son of a bitch a new one for fucking his Ava, when he stopped in shock. There was his lover Ava, on their bed, with her dark gray legs spread wide open, pleasuring herself.

Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, while her nimble fingers were buried in her dripping wet sex. She still didn't realize he was there, so when she moaned out, "Vilkas," he lost it.

Ava gasped in shock when her hands were pinned over her head, she snapped her eyes open to stare into her lover's lust filled gaze. Embarrassment filled her to the brim, and she tried covering herself.

"Don't, don't hide yourself from me." he gently pried her arms away from her mounds of flesh. "You're beautiful," he gasped, gazing at her naked form.

He reached up to caress her mounds while claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down. They broke apart for air after a few minutes of their heated make-out session.

She then began tearing off his armor, desperate to feel his naked form on hers. His Wolfe armor fell to the floor with a _clang! _

She reached up with her legs and hooked them around his waist, bringing him down on top of her, reclaiming his lips with her own. He spread apart her legs, and positioned himself at her wet entrance. With one thrust, and a cry he was completely inside her. She gasped at the feeling. Ava hadn't had a lover in quite some time since before she joined the companions, and he was so big.

He began thrusting inside her, slow at first, but then started picking up speed, until he was slamming her towards ecstasy. She cried out digging her nails into his thick black locks, trying to keep up with him. She failed. She reached up grabbing the headboard to keep steady as he brought her closer and closer.

Until there was a loud crack as the headboard broke, just as Ava's walls clamped around Vilkas's weapon of pleasure, milking him like the gods intended. She gave a yell as the pleasure began to course through her veins, bringing her to the high she so desperately craved.

Vilkas gave an almighty roar as he spilled himself deep inside his lover coating her with his cum, claiming her once and for all. He felt his wolf rattled in satisfaction behind its cage, finally satisfied they had claimed her.

He fell on top of her with a grunt, before rolling over until the dark elf was on top of him, with him still inside her. They both laid there for a few minutes, panting, and out of breath as they tried to calm down from their high.

"Well," Ava's voice broke, "So much for waiting for our wedding night." she panted.

He just laughed, too spent to bother to reply to her.

She slowly sat up on him. "Are you laughing at me?" she teased raising one of her dark eyebrows. She purposely clenched her walls around his half erection, gaining a groan from her lover.

"Don't start with me woman," he warned, "I'm not sure if you'd like the consequences." he growled flipping her over, taking her to the highest peak of pleasure, not caring who heard.

Ava just smirked, men were all the same weren't they?

**A/N: So, how was it? Poor, Bad, Good, or Great? Let me know in your reviews! Thank you so much for reading this.**

**MsBitaboo**


	2. Welcome Home, Love

**All The Same**

**Welcome Home, Love**

She strutted through the door. The poor man never saw it coming. She walked right up to his bedside, and laid a single kiss upon his lips awaking him from his much needed rest. He seemed frozen in front of this goddess as she straddled him on his own bed.

Her midnight black hair falling around them like a curtain. Her ruby eyes sparkled so beautifully in the moonlight. He couldn't help but reach up to her flawless face, caressing her perfect cheekbones, running his thumb over her dark luscious lips. Her body was the image of the goddess Dibella herself.

He had to take her, it had been so long since he had lost himself in pleasure. She must be the answer to his prayer for release. Her long nails slowly scraped themselves down his chest, he grunted and bucked his hips into hers. Desperation was filling him up.

He flipped them over, asserting his dominance on his female pray. He captured her lips, sucking and biting on them, smirking when she gasped in pleasure.

He roughly bucked his hips into her own, letting her feel his growing excitement rub against her hot, dripping center.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing her head back, exposing her throat to him, mercilessly grinding herself onto him.

"Vilkas... please. I need you," she whimpered reaching up and smashing her swollen lips against his. He let out a groan as he tasted her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding herself onto his massive erection, and when he gasped in pleasure she didn't hesitate to take advantage of this opening and mashed her tongue inside his mouth curling it around his. As the dark elf was busy mapping out the interior of Vilkas's mouth she almost didn't notice her fur armor falling off... almost.

As soon as she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, she flipped over her lover, regretfully tearing her mouth away from his before she started ripping off his scratched, well worn wolf armor.

_Thunk!_

She carelessly threw his armor off the bed as she teared through it, determined to see his, gloriously naked body.

When he was finally naked with nothing but a thin piece of cloth covering his cock, she started running her gray hands over him, moaning as she caressed the muscles on his arms and his six pack.

Vilkas let his head fall back as he let his lover and fiancee touch him, but his eyes snapped open when he felt something wet touch one of his nipples. He looked down in shock to see that the dark elf had wrapped her mouth around his nipple and started sucking it into her mouth. She looked up at him with an innocent look in her eyes that he didn't buy for a second.

"By the gods woman, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he growled before flipping himself over and pinning her to the bed.

Ava tried to hold in her excitement but she must not have done a very good job for Vilkas was smirking at with a knowing look in his eyes. She tried to glare at him, but that was soon interrupted when he suddenly thrust his cock against her damp center.

"Vilkas!" she cried in ecstasy, moaning as he started grinding himself on her.

He grasped at her breasts and ripped off the piece of cloth of her perfect body, cherishing the look of surprise on her face before bending down and giving her the same treatment she gave him mere moments ago.

"Yes! More!" she cried as his tongue swirled around her light grayish pink nipple before gently scraping his teeth along the bud making her cry out in shock before she grabbed at his head pushing him further into her gloriously full chest.

He bucked his hips into hers again while sucking on her rosy bud. She writhed underneath his powerful form, unable to take the amount of pleasure he was giving her.

"Vilkas! Oh by the gods!" she cried as his cock rubbed against her clitoris. She reached down and under his cloth before she grabbed his cock in her hands giving him a squeeze to torture him a little.

His mouth fell open in shock as his hips jerked in her hands. His body was frozen as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

Ava used this to her advantage as she flipped them back over so he was underneath her. She sat on top of him, her wonderland sitting just inches away from his manhood, giving off a massive amount of heat on his abdomen.

She took a few seconds to watch his face as it was contorted into pleasure.

She loved this man so much, she was so lucky to have him beside her as she slept at night. She didn't know what she would ever do without him.

He quickly took advantage of her distraction to grab her hips and thrust his still covered cock into her pussy.

She cried out in pleasure, moaning as his large cock hit her clitoris, causing a flood of juices to gush out of her pussy.

"Naughty boy," she purred, before she reached over to the bedside table where her trusty glass dagger laid. She grabbed the hilt and used the sharp blade to slowly cut away her panties, watching in satisfaction as her lover's eyes darkened as her glistening pussy was revealed, covered in her juices.

She threw away her torn up panties and used the blade to cut away his flimsy piece of cloth as well, being careful to not cut off his package. That would be most unfortunate for the both of them.

She let out a little purr in delight as his massive cock sprang free from their confines.

Ava carelessly threw her glass dagger behind her and mounted him, grabbing the bass of his cock and positioning his erection at her wet and oh so ready entrance.

They both let out gasps as she slowly started to lower herself onto him, inch by inch she went down on him. She let out a grunt once he was fully sheathed inside of her, she stayed still for a moment, getting used to having herself so stretched.

He reached up and played with her breasts, pinching her nipples to give her a distraction from the discomfort. She leaned down and kissed him, showing him how much she appreciated that he would wait for her to be comfortable.

She straightened up and without warning, lifted herself off him before slamming herself down, letting out a small scream of pleasure as his sack hit her bottom.

"Ava!" Vilkas cried as she started rising him, hard and fast, giving him no time to recover from her attack.

Their sweating bodies moved as one as they both desperately tried to reach their peak of pleasure.

Vilkas's hands were grabbing, and touching any part of his lover that he could reach, moaning and groaning as she sped up, bouncing up and down on him, riding him like he was a fine steed that needed to be broken.

Their bed started creaking and moaning at the abuse it was receiving, neither noticed nor cared. Ava started to tire and as soon as Vilkas noticed he flipped them so Ava was below him. He, regretfully, pulled out of her before turning her over so she was face down, and raised her hips to meet his cock.

With one swift thrust he was inside her again, giving all of him.

Ava let out a scream in pure, raw, unrated pleasure. At their new position he could go even deeper than before.

Vilkas furiously pounded himself inside her, relishing in her screams, grunts, and cries of pleasure.

When he felt Ava's walls start to tremble around himself, he knew she was close so he brought his hand down and started to rub her clitoris, while pumping himself in and out of her, determined to give his lover all the pleasure in the world.

Ava let out one final wail of ecstasy as her walls clamped down on Vilkas's cock, milking him for all he's got. Vilkas stiffened before he too fell off the cliff and rode the waves of the climax with her, spilling himself inside her in long, hard spurts of white cum.

They panted as the tried to control their breathing, he gently pulled himself out of her, ignoring her little whine of protest, before collapsing on the bed beside her, pulling her sweaty body into his arms, with her back to his chest.

After a few minutes they finally calmed their racing hearts.

"Welcome home, love." Vilkas said sarcastically as he pulled the furs on top of them. Ava rolled over until she was facing him, a sparkling look in her eyes.

"I think this," she gestured to their naked bodies, "has become a tradition between us."

"That's one tradition I don't mind doing again," he purred leaning down to kiss her again. She let out a moan when she felt his cock harden against her thigh.

"Well... just one more won't hurt." Ava murmured before slamming her lips against his again.

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back. I decided to post another chapter of this so let me know what you think and if I've improved any.**

**I don't know whether I'll post another chapter of this or not so I'll just leave this as complete in case I don't but if I do then you'll get a nice surprise then.**

**Thank you for reading this.**

**MsBitaboo**


	3. Shut Them Up!

**All The Same**

**Shut Them Up!**

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

"By the gods woman!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

"Oh yes!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

"Vilkas! Harder!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

Aela plopped herself down at the dinning room table, with Njada on her right and Farkas on her left.

"Are they still going at it?" she asked, disgusted and astonished... but mostly disgusted. Were they ever going to stop? It felt like forever since she had a decent nights sleep, since those two got married.

"They haven't stopped!" Njada complained as she drowned down a cup of ale. "It's been going on since Ava got back from her mission."

"It's giving me a headache," Farkas grumbled as he bit into a piece of bread.

_Bang!_

_Crack!_

Silence for a few blissful seconds.

"Have they stopped?" Aela question hopefully. After a few more seconds of silence they assumed the worst was over and sighed. Farkas and Aela bashed their cups together in cheers for the silence.

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

_Crack!_

_Bang!_

_Moaning._

_Snap!_

Njada sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Looks like they broke another headboard... again."

"Dammit!" Aela took a swing of ale, starting to get pissed of with their harbinger and her husband.

"God! Vilkas, you're so big!"

She spat it out all over Farkas, coughing and spluttering when she heard Ava scream.

Farkas glared at Aela. "Thanks for that,"

"Sorry," Aela wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

Njada started laughing at them.

"Someone better shut them up before I do it for them!" Torvar complained as he too sat down at the table and snatched a cup of ale of the table, chugging it down like the gods depended on it.

"You can take a crack at it," Farkas said, "I've already gone down their five times to shut them up but look how well that turned out."

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

_Screaming._

They all groaned when they heard it start up again.

"For the love of Talos! This is getting ridiculous!" Njada whined, "They've been at it since yesterday!"

They all drank their ale in respective silence... well... almost silence.

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

_Screaming._

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

_Screaming._

"So..." Farkas trailed off awkwardly, "Anyone want to go to the Bannered Mare?"

"Vilkas! Yes! Harder! Please! Yes!"

"Yes, Ava! You feel so good around me!"

"I'll pay," he offered quickly.

Everyone stood up and rushed to the door, leaving Farkas behind.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he cried, jumping up and following them out the door.

After a few minutes the grunting and moaning stopped and Ava sat down at the dinning table with Vilkas.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked as she picked up a slice of bread.

Vilkas just shrugged at her, "Maybe they're still in bed,"

She snorted, "What a bunch of lazy dogs," before taking a big bite out of her bread.

"Couldn't agree more, my dear." Vilkas leaned over and kissed her after she had swallowed her food.

She moaned into his mouth before she pulled him to her and shoved him on the table.

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

Farkas laughed as Alea shoved his drunk ass through the door, the rest of the group following behind them, laughing as they stumbled around, drunk as skunks.

They looked up and theirs eyes popped out of their heads in shock.

Vilkas was lying, naked, on the table that they eat on, and Ava was riding his cock like there was no tomorrow.

"My eyes!" Farkas screamed before turning around and heading straight back to the Bannered Mare, determined to drink all the ale until that image of his brother having sex was wiped clean from his mind.

"Wait for us!" Aela shouted as they all ran out of their as fast as their legs could carry them.

Ava paused.

"Did you hear something?" she asked her lover.

He panted as he opened his eyes to look at her naked body.

"Only the sound of you loving the way I fuck you," he growled, flipping them over and pounding into her.

"Yes! Vilkas! More!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

_Table Cracking._

**A/N: So how did you like it? Ava and Vilkas do go at it like rabbits don't they? I decided to add another chapter to this, but like I said before this could be the final chapter or it may not. So this will remain on complete.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**MsBitaboo**


	4. What Not To Say

**All The Same**

**What Not To Say In Rage**

"I can't believe you!" Ava screamed as she stormed in Jorrvaskr with her angry husband on her heels.

"It's not that big of a deal! Nothing happened!" Vilkas cried throwing his hands up in the air, exasperated with her.

Aela paused cleaning her wooden bow to look at Vilkas and Ava, while Farkas paused his arm wrestling match with Torvar to watch the angry couple go at each other.

"Of course it's a big deal! It's the biggest deal ever!" Ava screamed throwing her leather boot at Vilkas face, which he neatly dodged. "Gods Vilkas! You're such an asshole!"

Vilkas's face turned purple and Farkas knew enough about his twin to know he was going to say something he was going to regret.

"Vilkas don't-" Farkas tried to warn but the words came out anyway.

"And you're such a needy little bitch! No wonder your father left you and your mother to rot! He couldn't stand you and your constant need for attention!" Vilkas roared at her, his chest heaving with anger once he was finished.

He froze when he realized what he just said.

His stunned wife blinked... then promptly burst into tears.

"A-Ava," Vilkas stuttered as he reached for her taking a step towards her, "I-I didn't mean-"

"How could you?!" she wailed before she ripped her golden wedding band off her gray finger and chucked it at his head before she ran out the door, her cries still echoing around the place.

Silence.

_Smack!_

Aela's hand came crashing down on Vilkas's face without warning.

"What is the matter with you?" Aela snarled in his red face and it wasn't from anger.

"I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry-"

"Oh no!" Aela interrupted him, "It's not me you need to apologize to," she spat before walking out the door to find Ava and calm her down.

"What in the name of Mara just happened?" Torvar asked before chugging down a bottle of ale.

"I don't know how this happened," Vilkas whispered as he staggered to a chair and sat down, "One minute we were enjoying each other's company in the Bannered Mare and the next we were screaming and yelling and... I said those horrifying things to her."

He buried his head in his hands and started crying.

"Oh god! What have I done?" he slid off the chair and onto the floor.

Farkas and Torvar glanced at each other, uneasy with the fact that Vilkas was crying. Farkas hadn't seen him cry seen their were just children... and even then that was rare. He was always so tough and brave. He would look death in the eye and spit on him. But now... now he was a sobbing mess.

Farkas scratched his head. Everything had been fine with them for weeks... what changed? They were still going at it like a pack of rabbits. Sure they would fight but never to this extent and they would always make up in three minutes.

"Come on Vilkas," Farkas grabbed his brother's arm and hauled him to his feet before dropping him in a chair, "Crying about it isn't going to change anything."

Farkas sat on his left with Torvar took the right.

"Now then explain to us what exactly happened that caused all this," Torvar waved his hand drunkenly towards the place Ava just was.

Vilkas sniffled, "Well it all began when we got to the Bannered Mare..."

**~4~**

"...we were having a good time," Ava explained to Aela as they sat on her bed in Breezehome, a cup of wine between them, "Just drinking a bit of mead and enjoying each other's company and I just got up to refill our drinks and I came back and suddenly..."

**~4~**

"...a woman fell in my lap, and I wrapped my hands around her waist to keep her from falling and breaking her neck and then she tried to kiss me just as Ava came back with our drinks..."

**~4~**

"...he told me that she just fell in his lap but that didn't explain why her lips were on his! He didn't even try to push her off, he just sat there and enjoyed it...!"

**~4~**

"...and it was by far the most disgusting kiss I've ever had in my life! I stayed still thinking if I just didn't respond she'd get the hint and go away but..."

**~4~**

"...then she fucking straddled him and shoved her nasty tongue down my husband's throat! He didn't even try to push her off until he saw me there staring at him with my mouth open..."

**~4~**

"...I managed to get her off my lap and I turned to Ava ready to explain what happened but she just slapped me and stormed off..."

**~4~**

"...once he shoved the stupid cow off him he tried to tell me it wasn't his fault so I slapped him and stormed back to Jorrvaskr..."

**~4~**

"...and then I said those terrible things to her. By the gods I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I said to her..."

**~4~**

"...and I called him an asshole and then he said those hurtful things to me, but the worst part was that it was all true!"

**~4~**

"...but they weren't true at all! Ava is the most kind, caring, and selfless person I've ever met and I ruined by sprouting out all those lies because my pride was wounded..."

**~4~**

"What do I do Aela?" Ava begged.

**~4~**

"What do I do Farkas?" Vilkas begged.

**~4~**

"Here's what you're going to do, you are going to go back to Jorrvaskr and let Vilkas explain his side of the story because I think there's more here than any of us know." Aela started pulling Ava out of bed, down the steps, past her housecarl, Lydia, and out the door, "And then you make him beg to take you back."

**~4~**

"Get up off your ass and stop being such a wimp and go apologize to your wife for saying such things to her and explain your side of the story and hope to god she takes your sorry ass back." Farkas grabbed Vilkas by his Wolf armor and started dragging him out of Jorrvaskr, down the steps towards Ava's house, only to stop abruptly.

Ava was standing right in front of them.

Aela grabbed Farkas's hand and started tugging him backwards to Jorrvaskr.

"We'll just... give you some privacy then."

They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes, both of them avoiding eye contact as they gathered the courage to say what they want to say.

"Ava," Vilkas began, "I'm the biggest asshole alive. I'm so sorry I said those hurtful things to you, I never meant them for a second and I will always regret making you cry. When we got married I swore to love, protect, and cherish for as along as we both shall live and I failed. I failed as a husband as a friend and as a lover. I will never forgive myself for what I said to you and I hope you'll find the room in your heart to let me back in."

Ava blinked in shock. That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard him say to her.

"I'm sorry too. I was acting jealous and I was the one who sparked the whole thing off. I'm really sorry I let my rage cloud my judgment. I know you would never cheat on me. It's just that when I saw you just sitting there and doing nothing something in me snapped to see some, some bitch throwing herself at you, but you are mine and you're not up for grabs. I forgive you and I will always love you... even if you are an asshole sometimes." she teased him before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Ava, so much."

"I love you too."

**~4~**

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

"Vilkas! Harder!"

_Moaning._

_Grunting._

Aela sighed as she sat down at the dining table and grabbed a cup of mead off the table. It looks like everything was back to the way it should be.

"You know," Farkas began, "I would take this over their fighting any day."

"Here here!" Aela cheered bashing her cups with his.

_Moaning. _

"Oh yes! Harder Vilkas!"

_Grunting._

"So... you wanna go to the Bannered Mare?" Farkas offered as they heard the two lovers grow louder.

_Moaning._

"Yes Vilkas! Yes!"

_Grunting._

"I'll pay," Aela said before rushing off with Farkas out of Jorrvaskr.

**A/N: Tada! Ava and Vilkas are back to their old ways, going at it like rabbits! Make sure you leave a review, let me know what you think of it. I appreciate everyone of you who favorite and follow this and I especially love the reviews!**

**This is officially the LAST CHAPTER to this series of one shots. It has officially ended!**

**MsBitaboo**


End file.
